


Body swap

by nephxlim



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec wakes up in Magnus's body and vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body swap

Alec stretched out his arms with a loud yawn. He couldn’t exactly tell why he woke with a headache; Magnus had been the one to drink four bottles of wine all alone and passed out on the living room floor while trying to build a house of cards with shaking hands, a blurry sight and the inability to properly speak. Not Alec. Alec was the one ho carried his boyfriend all the way to the bedroom.

The Shadowhunter opened his eyes and immediately felt misplaced. As he looked to his right, he saw Magnus’s closet instead of the warlock himself. Furrowing his brows, he turned his head to the left and almost fell over the edge of the bed in shock. Lying there, next to him, was his black-haired, pale self. 

“What the hell?” Alec screeched. He sat up, his eyes not moving from the Alec lying next to him, who was now rubbing his eyes with a loud groan, yet did not open them when he was done doing so.

“Alexander”, the man next to him mumbled, “this isn’t a nice way to be woken up.” 

Alec’s eyes widened a bit more. He raised his hands and immediately figured that these hands weren’t his own. The skin was too dark and the fingernails were painted in a glittery, dark blue. “Oh no”, he whispered. He poked his actual self on the shoulder. “Magnus? Magnus is that you?”

“Alexander, what are you talking about? Of course this is- what the hell?” Magnus had opened his eyes mid-sentence and they had immediately widened as he saw the man next to him. “Why are you-? What is-? Did we swap bodies?” He now looked at his arms, pale white and covered with soft, almost invisible scars. 

“I… I think so?” Alec replied, his voice a pitch higher than usual. At least it was still his own voice, although he couldn’t explain anything that was happening. 

Magnus, done with inspecting the body he’d found himself in, rolled out of bed. Alec wondered if he always looked this awkward while moving, or if it had just been Magnus, despite the fact that Alec couldn’t remember ever seeing the warlock moving this bad with his own body. 

“Take on some clothes, we need to fix this”, Magnus said, collecting Alec’s clothes that he’d thrown around the room mindlessy just while heading to bed the night before. 

“Not so happy with that body, huh?” Alec laughed, which was a bad idea; he was reminded of the headache. “Oh by the angel, you drank too much.” 

Magnus muffled something Alec couldn’t understand as he put on the worn off, black sweater. Without saying a word, Alec got out of bed and opened the closet, raising an eyebrow in thought. Eventually, he pulled out black pants -of course there was glitter on them, it was Magnus’s closet after all- and a plain blue shirt that looked suspiciously like his own. When he turned around, Magnus shook his head at him, eyebrows raised. Alec now understood what Isabelle once meant by saying ‘you look weird when your eyebrows do that thing’, and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“We need to get Catarina”, said Magnus and walked out of the room, Alec quickly following him. 

As they got into the living, both of them realized there was no need to get Catarina. The warlock woman was sitting on Magnus’s couch, a cup of coffee in one, and a fashion magazine in the other hand. Next to her was Jace, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the Chairman’s tail. The cat didn’t look all too happy. 

Catarina lurked over the edge of her magazine, an eyebrow raised. She kicked Jace’s leg with her bare foot. The Shadowhunter’s head snapped up in surprise and almost thre the Chairman off his spot. “Oh, hey”, said Jace as he saw his parabatai and Magnus, who were both looking at him and Catarina with obvious confusion on their faces. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked, pointing his - or better said Magnus’s - fingers at the two of them. Jace and Catarina didn’t reply. Instead, they looked at each other and burst out into laughter. 

After a few minutes, Catarina finally caught her breath and looked at the two men again. “I’m rather disappointed, boys”, she said. “You know, Jace and I thought about how to get you guys to swap clothes. And since there seemed to be no way to convince you to do so, we thought a body swap would be nice. But apparently, no.”

“Catarina”, Magnus said, voice full of shock. “I’d be angry if I wasn’t stuck in my boyfriend’s body right now. But facing the fact you will have to be the one to get us back into our own bodies again, I’ll try to stay calm.” Magnus’s voice was dead serious. Alec just looked at him, not exactly sure what to say or think about this. 

Jace stopped laughing when he heard the seriousness in Magnus’s voice and sat up straight, looking at Catarina. 

“Oh, fine”, she said, rolling her eyes. She mumbled something that Alec figured was a spell. 

“Do you think I could cast a spell, too?” Alec turned to Magnus, voice low. “I mean, maybe turn Jace into a pig before I’m back in my body.”

“That’d take some practice, Alexander.” Magnus pursed his lips. As Alec saw him doing so, he promised himself to never pull that face again. Why did nobody ever tell him how ridiculous that looks?

As he sighed, he felt a soft tingle all over his lent body, and just a blink later he found himself being a bit taller and a lot paler again. “Oh, thank the angel”, he mumbled, looking at Magnus, a little smirk surrounding his lips. 

“Okay”, Jace’s voice rang to him, and Alec looked at his parabatai. “Clary wants to meet up for brunch so, uhm, have a nice day.” He grabbed his jacket and quickly paced towards the door. 

Catarina slipped into her ballerinas and hurried after Jace, saying something in between ‘please don’t’ and ‘take me along’. A matter of seconds later the door to the apartment slammed shut and the shadowhunter shook his head, knowing exactly they disappeared to escape from an uncomfortable conversation with Magnus and Alec. 

“Alexander?” 

Alec turned to look at the warlock, whose eyes were full of love. “Yes?”

“Don’t think I don’t like your body just because I wanted to get out of it as soon as possible, okay?” As Alec said nothing, Magnus continued. “I love you, and I love the way you are, including your personality, your body, your thoughts on most of the things. I just think your body suits your personality a lot more than mine, and vice versa.” 

Alec huffed a laugh. “Of course, idiot.” Magnus’s lovely look turned into a rather questionable one. Alec didn’t reply; instead, he walked closer to Magnus and pulled the warlock closer by his hips. He smashed his lips onto Magnus’s, losing himself in the taste of his breath for a few seconds, before puling away again. “I love you too, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [my tumblr](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/128063468312/one-shot-in-which-alec-wakes-up-in-magnuss-body).


End file.
